


All's Quiet

by AdorableDoom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Aftermath
Genre: M/M, Set Post Star Wars: Aftermath, Set Post Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is not yet over, not by a long shot, but for now they have this. They have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for Chuck Wendig's Star Wars: Aftermath and Greg Ruck's Star Wars: Shattered Empire.

    Wedge is awake for a long time before it occurs to him to open his eyes. When he finally forces them open, the light rushes in. Bright, too bright, as if the world was burning, consumed in white fire. Medical, he realized, he's in medical. Nowhere in all the galaxy is it so damn bright.   
    The painkillers were already knocking him out again but he managed, barely, to keep his eyes open. His pain and drug addled brain was a confusing jumble of broken glass. Past and present indistinguishable from one another. Akiva, he remembered. He'd landed, no, no that wasn't right, he'd crashed on Akiva.   
    The Imperials. There were, no, there had been Imperials on Akiva. Pain. Gods there had been so much pain. Pain that bloomed in his already battered body like fire that never seemed to stop burning.   
They hadn't broken him though not from lack of trying as his ruined body could attest to. And there was something else . . .someone . . .Norra. Had Norra been there? She was from Akiva, he thinks, has a very vague memory of her telling him that once. It was so hard to focus, even harder to keep his eyes open.   
   All Wedge wants to do is sleep for a few cycles. A dozen or so sound nice. Slowly, as the world slowly began to fade back into view, a familiar face filled his blurred vision. Luke was pressed up carefully against his side, mindful of the wires and tubes connecting him to the medical table even in sleep, one arm draped around him almost protectively. He looked ragged and exhausted even in sleep, still dressed in the same all black garb, albeit it was a bit worse for wear now, he'd been wearing when they'd said goodbye in the hanger before Luke had left for the lab with Shara. . . how long ago was that?  
   Before Florrum, he thinks but after Abafar but he can't make his brain focus long enough to be certain. Wedge shook his head, wincing at the sharp stab of agony it sent through him like a shock wave. It didn't matter. He was here. Luke was here.   
That was all that mattered.   
  "We've got stop meeting like this," Wedge said. His voice sounded breathy, far away. Luke chuckled faintly, shifting carefully so as not to disconnect or jostle anything important to rest his head against Wedge's shoulder though he had yet to open his own eyes. "At least we both have all our limbs this time," Luke offered. Wedge rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.   
   "You're hilarious."  
   "I like to think so."  
    For several long moments they simply laid in silence, content to simply be together on a narrow med table because they'd been apart so damned long, been through so damned much yet somehow still managed to be, well, here. Wedge turned his head slightly, grimacing at the movement and rested his cheek atop Luke's head. He wanted to wrap his arm around him, gather him close and just hold him but couldn't summon the strength to do much more than that but Luke was here, a warm, comforting weight against his side and that was enough. "How long was I out for?" Wedge asked finally, his voice still sounded breathy and horse even to his own ears but the words were clearer now.   
   Luke laced their fingers together, squeezing lightly. "Too long," he said simply. Wedge gave a small, quick nod in the vein hope it wouldn't hurt as much and returned the squeeze. "Norra? Is she. . ." "Safe," Luke promised, his voice softer now, much less sad, "her son, the bounty hunter and the former Loyalty Officer too. All safe and healing up."   
   Wedge gave a sigh of relief even as he frowned faintly in confusion. Maybe he'd hit his head a few too many times but it seemed to him that he would've remembered, well, all that. Bounty hunter? A Loy---A former Loyalty Officer? He knew Norra had a son, she'd talked about him often but why . . . how had the boy been involved?   
   Luke must've seen or sensed his confusion because he laughed softly. "Ackbar says they're still working through exactly what happened on Akiva," he said with a faint grin, "but all that matters is that they're safe." Luke tightened his grip on Wedge's hand. "You're safe," he said softly, gratefully. Although it took more effort than he would've liked to admit and more discomfort than he'd like, Wedge managed to lift his free arm and curl it around the man beside him, eliminating what little space remain between them.   
   Norra and the others were safe.  
   Luke was safe.  
   He was safe.   
   The war was not yet over and Gods knew they still had so much work to do but right now they were together in these few quiet moments before the rest of the world intruded once more. 


End file.
